


Step Two: Pulling You In Closer, But To What, I've No Idea

by JamieBenn



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself in a place where he didn't expect to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Two: Pulling You In Closer, But To What, I've No Idea

Wind blew through his hair, away from his eyes like a poor action movie, except that it was real. Kansas City was spread out beneath him, the tallest skyscraper more than two hundred feet away. He felt the urge to fly to London, or to Paris, or as far as the Sydney Harbour! But his wings drew him only to Kansas. His wings told him only to come here, despite his brain telling him how cool it would actually be to fly to any of the countries on earth.

When Castiel looked up at the night sky, and he saw the stars, those huge balls of gas, ever so far away, he wished that he could go to one of those stars. Well, maybe not onto the stars themselves, but near them, to close by planets maybe. There was one thing of which Castiel still was not certain, though, and that was whether or not he’d be able to make it there.

As he landed on top of the tallest building, the wind stopped pushing his hair back but it stayed in place. It stayed in place, looking like it was being driven by the wind.

Sometimes, when Castiel flew over cities, he got confused as to which way was up. Because the lights below were like stars in themselves, and Castiel thought that maybe because he was an angel, he should not be affected by such beauties such as those of the cities.

Something was drawing him downwards, and northwards, and he followed. He thought that maybe there was going to be something important there. That there would maybe be a trial worth following, or even a message just for him. He didn’t expect to land in a park where the grass was greener than it was in Greenland (more so Iceland because Greenland is icy and Iceland is green).

Park swings swung with nobody pushing them. They swung alongside the gentle breeze that was just enough to nudge the swings into a small momentum. Two kids played on a seesaw; they would’ve only been eight and four. The youngest one would scream every time he reached the top, and the oldest one would chuckle to him happily. 

Castiel would always wonder why he was drawn to this place. He thought that it might just be a few years before he found out the actual reason. His family being a little mysterious, and all.

He didn’t suspect that it would be twenty whole years (that’s 2,640 years in heaven/hell time!) until he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on this! Sorry, I wrote this part a week ago, but I've been very busy with school. x


End file.
